May 22nd, 2015 Thread: Eyeless Jack's Demotion
Nearing the end of Wikia War III, a few last changes had to be made. The biggest one to victory was to demote Eyeless Jack, a user who abused his bureaucrat rights. To hear more about the events before this, read Eyeless Jack's Duplicity, as this page will only discuss the part where this comes to an end. Demoting Eyeless Jack was easier said than done. A new rule had passed on Wikia where you could need to set up a thread and have the community vote to demote someone with the rights of a bureaucrat. This means that his abilities and position would drag on a lot longer than anyone would like. Right away, Nicole set up a thread to work on demoting him. The thread was highlighted so it would notify all users who come onto and whoever is a member of her Wiki. The thread can be found here: Thread:3678. The yes voters overruled all voters who said no, making the demotion valid. To view the full thread without clicking the link, here: Eyeless Jack's Demotion *IM STILL ALIVE As of yesterday, a fight broke out which even caused us to move to the original wiki for the night. Eyeless Jack has not been a kind Bur. or admin in any way. He has removed my rights and the rights of others without discussing it with me first. He has made threats, used alternate accounts to harass us, and he has harassed other users about things he has no information on. He is really never active either. That is another reason he should not have rights anymore. He has banned others and kicked people from chat without any warnings or reasons. He says it's to "calm them down", which really doesn't help at all. I have currently contacted the staff and they asked if I could hold this for about a week before sending the request for good. Please vote and discuss now! 16:07, May 22, 2015 *http://ben-drowned.wikia.com/wiki/User_talk:MaskedManClaus2 Kudos MaskedManClaus Ah, you have finally posted this. I must say after all that has happened, it is fair. We have given him too many chances with this place and that is what causes us to fail. However, Nicole, you need to be more careful about who you're giving these things to. Not everybody in the world is innocent. In conclusion, and with past experiences with him, I vote yes. 16:10, May 22, 2015 *http://ben-drowned.wikia.com/wiki/User_talk:MrNovemberInsanityMrNovemberInsanity I vote to demote him, not only cause he kicked me, but he also kicked many people. And he had no right to demote without premission from you. Edited by IM STILL ALIVE 03:16, May 24, 2015 *http://ben-drowned.wikia.com/wiki/User_talk:Captain_NessCaptain Ness FINALLY! Even though I haven't been here much, I do hear what happens. I'm not sure if my vote really counts, considering I do not have much contact with him at all. I don't have anything against him personally, but I do find what he did wrong. Also, it's not the first time he has pulled stunts like this. He's probably going to rage and do some outburst at this. But, whatever. I vote yes. Edited by IM STILL ALIVE 18:32, May 22, 2015 *http://ben-drowned.wikia.com/wiki/User_talk:Eyeless_JackEyeless Jack Well, I am not going to freak out or anything but, since all I requested for me to remove my rights was a one on one between nicole and I. Which isn't asking much, I feel like this hasn't been given enough thought. Considering you are basing this off of only a few people who haven't had good expierences and the even more so who haven't met or talked to me yet. Also, when giving rights to someone and giving them buercratic abilities, it is automatically giving them the right to demote whom they feel is abusing power. If you didn't want me to have those abilities, you should've never gave them to me. Blame it on naievety, blame it on pity, do whatever you feel is necessary, because in the end, I know what I did was correct, and in the end, you were the one who gave me the rights, no one else. I am removing them now and will reduce further contact to null as soon as I am done because frankly, justice is a joke in this wikia. I have put out arm and leg for this place and because I kick some people because they are swearing and attacking other users, I get petitioned to lose rights. Also, The "chances" that I have gotten were not chances, they were admitted mistakes by Nicole herself, in the end, all I asked for is a simple conversation, and you could not even work up the gusto nor guts to talk to me personally about the situation. That is all. 16:49, May 22, 2015 *http://ben-drowned.wikia.com/wiki/User_talk:Gabeharrison49Gabeharrison49 about tiem 17:32, May 22, 2015 *http://ben-drowned.wikia.com/wiki/User_talk:Estian_EstivalEstian Estival I think Eyeless Jack was doing a good job. 18:11, May 22, 2015 *http://ben-drowned.wikia.com/wiki/User_talk:DarkHeart413DarkHeart413 For some time eyeless jack has been periodically showing up in chat and causing torment for all, the entire time he is there, evicting people with no real thought into what he was doing. He even removed the rights of the founder and several other members of this wikia in his most recent rampage. On multiple occasions he has begun repremanding members without knowing anything of the situation at hand and kicking or banning them when they try to correct the errors of disregarding what those who were actually involved had to say and believes that removing them from the situation will allow it to fix itself while it only agrivates those involed further. I believe that allowing him to have any power in any chat will lead only to the destruction of the chat under his merciless hand. I vote yes. 18:20, May 22, 2015 *http://ben-drowned.wikia.com/wiki/User_talk:Jack_Noir4139Jack Noir4139 I've seen enough to vote yes. 18:30, May 22, 2015 *http://ben-drowned.wikia.com/wiki/User_talk:AlphaguyAlphaguy I vote no. 19:36, May 22, 2015 *http://ben-drowned.wikia.com/wiki/User_talk:Dudeguy_WCDudeguy WC I have not seen enough of Eyeless Jack to come to my own conclusion. However, considering what I've seen of recent events on this wiki (and to Nicole herself), I will have to say no for now. I say this because I think a period of calm thoughts and unstressed conversation will allow this to flow more smoothly than having a public petition (which is undoubtly biased). 21:44, May 22, 2015 *http://ben-drowned.wikia.com/wiki/User_talk:THe_c0mP%E2%93%8DsErTHe c0mPⓍsEr I think that power belongs in the hands of the fair, responsible and wise... not in the hands of someone who goes behind the founders back and bans her from her own wiki. I have seen good admins have their powers stripped from them when they had to answer for deeds not even HALF as bad as what EJ has committed. It is common sense, and would be an injustice to them and the good members of this wiki if he got away with what he has done. If I had my way, he would recieve a permaban. But Nicole is kind and forgiving. THe c0mPⓍsEr (talk) voted yes at 22:49. Edited by THe c0mPⓍsEr 22:58, May 22, 2015 *http://ben-drowned.wikia.com/wiki/User_talk:Horizons_are_LimitedHorizons are Limited I have to agree with the above. Even though I haven't been on as much as I should have lately, I've still seen enough to say yes on this. 17:23, May 23, 2015 *http://ben-drowned.wikia.com/wiki/User_talk:SoloviSolovi i vote yes 03:17, May 24, 2015 *http://ben-drowned.wikia.com/wiki/User_talk:MadnesscrazyMadnesscrazy i don't know eyeless long enough to decide 03:17, May 24, 2015 *This reply has been removed *http://ben-drowned.wikia.com/wiki/User_talk:Good_tails_dollGood tails doll I vote yes 19:12, July 3, 2015 Category:Events Category:Summaries